


Above The Fog #5

by voleuse



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Time demands strong minds, great hearts, true faith, and willing hands.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Above The Fog #5

**Author's Note:**

> Set after "Time Bomb." Title and summary adapted from Josiah Gilbert Holland's _God, give us men!_

Illyria confronts him in the corridor, and for one, terrible moment, Gunn thinks she's Fred.

It passes quickly, washing him through with anger.

She eyes him, gaze trickling from his face, to his chest, and down.

"Excuse me," he says, his jaw clenching. "I have places to be."

"Charles Gunn," she recites, ignoring his impatience. "You used to worship this body."

The back of his neck prickles. This _really_ isn't a conversation he wants to have. "_Fred_. Use her name."

"You brought Fred pleasure." She tilts forward, birdlike.

He doesn't step back. "We dated."

"'Dated.'" Illyria raises her arms. "Did you love her?"

He raises his chin. Doesn't answer.

Illyria narrows her eyes. Circles around him, and he refuses to watch her as she paces.

When she faces him again, she arranges her face in something like a smile, but not. "You should worship me," she pronounces.

"Should I?" He steps around her, careful not to brush against her carapace. Walks down the corridor, feels her stillness behind him.

She calls after him. "Why do you refuse to acknowledge my power? My sovereignty?"

"I know you're powerful." He stops, looks over his shoulder. "But nobody owns me."

He walks on.


End file.
